


Nine lessons in becoming a great hero.

by Charafire62



Series: My Hero Dimensions [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Analyst Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dimension Travel, Gen, General Education Department Mineta Minoru, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Minor Original Character(s), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Science Fiction, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charafire62/pseuds/Charafire62
Summary: Izuku meets All Might before heading to school instead of after, but before he can reach school he has a run in with a stranger and goes on a mysterious journey.
Series: My Hero Dimensions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023028
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Is it Optional? Be born with a powerful quirk.

I, Midoryia Izuku, was having a good day, all things considered, was being the operative word. I had not meant to get caught in a villain attack on my way to school, but I somehow managed to get held hostage by a villain with a gun. The villain had confronted me on an unusual route to school, the villain coming from some bank heist. The cold metal of the revolver had touched my head as I began to sweat bullets, not literally, as fascinating of a quirk that would be. There I stood, surrounded by pros, Kamui Woods, Backdraft, and even Mount Lady, as well as a few others, but they all seemed to stand there, doing nothing. Well, not nothing per se. The wooden hero seemed to be making tiny sticks, Backdraft looked more like a sprinkler, and Mount Lady had grown several inches. The villain stood in his cobbled-together costume with a grim smile on his face. 

“You heroes were always too reliant on your quirks and martial arts, but what do you do when faced with a hostage situation and my quirk, Dampener?” 

Was he monologuing? Yes, as I still scared? Yes. I shivered, staying as still as I could. His quirk sounded pretty simple in concept, a quirk that made the quirks around him weaker, sort of like the underground hero, Eraserhead. In a normal situation, I would be fanboying like crazy, but I just stood there, as useless as always.

This world is home to a unique set of powers, or quirks, superpowers that people obtain at some point in their life. When quirks began to manifest heroes and villains began to form, eventually building to the society we have today in Musutafu, Japan, and all across the world. And among heroes, the best of the best is the number one hero, All Might, also known as the symbol of peace. He was always my biggest inspiration in life, and I always wanted to be just like him. Almost every kid in school wanted to be born with a powerful quirk and become a powerful hero like him. The truth of the matter, however, is that not everyone is born with a powerful quirk. Not everyone is born with a quirk at all. When I found out about the fact that I was quirkless, it was more like a disease than anything else. Everyone shunned and ostracized me. Even Kachan, the coolest kid in class and the next number one hero and my best friend, didn’t want to be my friend anymore. But I couldn’t give up. I trained my mind in the hopes of becoming the first quirkless hero, even if no one, not even my mom, believed I could do it. I didn’t gain much besides my silly hobby. The only reason I had taken this scenic route was that I happened to run into Kachan, who was mad at me again, I must have annoyed him.

The blue cloaked figure shouted in shock, startling me from my memories, the barrel of the gun was no longer aimed at me. The gun looked like it was split in twain, and in another instance, the villain was knocked out. There, where the villain who had threatened his life once stood, in his star-spangled glory, was All Might. The press was already flooding the scene trying to gain the hero's attention, and he looked like he was about to jump.

“Ah-All Might wait,” I shouted.

“Ah yes, my boy, you’ve must have been a frightening situation for you, but I need you to keep calm and wait for the police all right, there’s no need to worry now that I am here.” The hero smiled, I could even give you an autograph if you want.”

“A-as m-much as I am h-honored by the offer, I have a qu-question.”

All Might looked puzzled but shook his head. “I’m sorry young man, but you’ll have to ask my website! After all-” All Might crouched, preparing to jump, and I did the first thing that came to my mind latched on, “A hero's work is never done!!”

The first thing that came out of my mouth was a scream, as I looked to see myself several stories in the air.

“What are you doing back there?!? Let go!” All Might demanded.

“I-if I d-do t-that I’ll die!!” I cried.

“Ah good point, I’ll drop you off a rooftop, just keep your mouth and eyes closed.” All Might landed with a resounding thud, helping me down. “Now was your question so important that you needed to hitch a ride?” The hero demanded.

“I-i-i.” I took a deep breath in. “I needed to know, I’m sorry for my rudeness, but I have to know! Can someone quirkless be a hero who saves everyone with a fearless smile?”

“Without a quirk?”

“I know, but I’ve always wanted to be just like you!!”

“I’m sorry but without a quirk it’s impossible.” The buff hero replied, his smile lessened. Your goal is saving people right, so try being a doctor or a police officer, they’re noble professions, even if they don’t get as much spotlight.”

Oh, I guess that’s… another name to the pile of people who don’t believe in me. All Might continued speaking but I didn’t really pay much attention, and the buff hero jumped away without much of a sound. I stared into the skyline wondering why. Why I couldn’t have been born with a quirk like anyone else, any quirk at all. Why did I have to be such a Deku? I sat until I noticed the time. I was going to be late for school, where the teachers would scold me again. I understood I deserved it for annoying the other kids though, so I solemnly walked down the building and towards my school. Until I ran into someone headfirst, a grey-skinned woman with light blue freckles lining her face. Her voice was soft like my mother’s as she spoke.

“I’m sorry, I’m in a bit of a hurry Mr-”

“Midoriya Izuku, and the fault is mine.”

“Ah, then I’m sorry about this, but he’s looking for you, now more than ever and this was the only plan I could think of to keep you safe.” I looked up with surprise and fear before, for a brief moment, my vision faded. Then when I came to three things came to my mind. I was falling and fast, from the looks of things I was in New York City, and finally, I had no plans on how to survive this. For the second time that day, I screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Idk where I got the idea for Dampener, but I honestly think it would be interesting to have someone with a power similar to Aizawa's as a villain, even if they're only minor.  
> -Star-spangled glory is now my favorite line.  
> -Yes One for All will still pass on, but to who? Hmmmm.  
> -I'm choosing to keep the dimensions secret until Izuku gets there.  
> -For the record there are going to be nine dimensions.  
> -If you wondering what happened to villain in cannon, lets just say Mirko.  
> -Also Dampener isn't that strong really, he was just using Trigger.  
> -I'm gonna go a bit more in depth into analysis and the setting, but all of this is basically known, but from this point forward it's going to be interesting.  
> -Ten points to anyone who guesses the next world, though there's not really a common theme between them, and not all of them are final. (Particularly, world 5 is up for debate with me, but that's neither here nor there.)  
> -Ten points to anyone who guesses any world, though there's not really a common theme between them, and not all of them are final. (Particularly, world 5 is up for debate with me, but that's neither here nor there.)


	2. Lesson 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku tries to figure out this new world.

I looked down to see the rapidly approaching road, my head sailing towards it at terminal velocity. Tears began to flow out of me as I fell. All I could think about was how useless I am and how sad my mother would be. Would anyone, besides her, miss me? I doubted they would. I was so annoying to them, with my muttering and all. I sighed deeply as the ground came closer and closer before someone swooped me up and saved me.

“Yako uoy yddub elttil yeh?” It made sense that people in New York would be speaking English, but I was very rusty since I hadn't spoken it since I was six when dad left.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that? I’m not well practiced.” I admitted.

The hero who saved me had some sort of spider quirk, wearing a suit of red spandex made to look like a spider, but friendly. The costume seemed pretty advanced, some sort of fancier tech suit with robot spider legs. The red and gold metal suit shined in the light of the sun.

“Ah, I asked if you were okay!” The confident male voice replied. “Thankfully, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man was here to save you!”

“Spider-man?” I asked. I had never heard of a hero with that name before. I researched into any and all heroes paying interest to heroes who had weak quirks or those that fought quirkless.

“Never heard of me kid? JJ doesn’t seem to shut up about me, so you must not be from here.”

“Not exactly, I was umm-” I tried to think of the word. “Moved here from Japan against my will.”

“Huh?” The man swooped down and let me off gently on the floor. “You were teleported?” I didn’t recognize the last word, but I nodded nonetheless. “Well, I’ll call in a favor and get you home, alright! Just leave it to your friendly neighborhood Spider-man!” Izuku hummed affirmatively, taking time to look at his surroundings. The skyscrapers and buildings were littered with various billboards, one, in particular, advertising a company called Stark Enterprises, yet another thing I never heard of before. Cars and people flooded all sides of the roads as my eyes lingered because as far as I could there were no people with visual mutations around. Their cars were… different; they looked more streamlined in a word almost identical but with subtle differences. He also noticed that the I-phones looked different too when Spider-man held it out. The people around Spider-man were shouting at the hero like he was All Might, or the current number one hero of America, Ultra Patriot. The last thing he noticed was a peculiar lack of heroes, there should be plenty more than just Spider-man, and yet he didn’t see any. I looked at these factors and thought that Spider-man must be a new hero, maybe? Or one seen less often, or just really well known in this city? All these factors gave Izuku a very confused impression, just how different was America? Unconsciously he mumbled about the spider hero's quirk, which was some sort of arachnid quirk, probably spider, which had some interesting implications. He looked around to trying to figure out any of the crowd's quirks. He bit his lip sightly, before feeling a tap on his shoulder, reflexively trying to dodge out of the way of what would normally be an attack.

“Woah!” The Spider suited hero spoke, “I don’t want to hurt you, okay, buddy?”

“Ah sorry,” I mumbled. “I was mumbling again wasn’t I?” My face flushed.

“Ah, you’re fine! Most of that sounded pretty smart from what I could make out, though I’m not sure what a quirk is.”

...What?

“What did you just say?”

“I… don’t know what a quirk is?”

“Dad said it was called the same thing in America, but I guess it may be better known as abilities or superpowers,” I explained.

“Kid why would normal people have one of those?”

I blinked before my eyes filled with shock, uttering out a single question, “What year is it?”

The spider hero's suit couldn’t blink but he was clearly confused. But the sounds of a scuffle stirred. “Kid, I’ll be right back okay? Don’t move!” The hero- or maybe he was a vigilante if I was in the past like I expected- swung off and left me there. I had to figure this out! The implications of a time travel quirk were too great to pass up! I traveled swiftly ignoring the hero's orders, even if I felt guilty about it, and traveled to the nearest library by only asking directions. Though it was probably a bit choppy when I asked. The large marble building looked more like a museum than a library, but after entering it looked much more like a very high-end classroom, complete with a red carpet.

I began searching for books for research as well as an English to Japanese dictionary just to be safe. I learned pretty quickly that I was partially right. According to the nearby computers, it was 2017, several hundreds of years before my time. I pinched himself to make sure I wasn’t under the effects of some sort of dream quirk, before continuing with my observations. Firstly, my research brought up no mentions of the glowing baby; which could mean various things. Perhaps, the glowing baby was a fairy tale blown out of proportions, or it was seen as no big deal in America, or that quirks existed earlier than society thought. Another thing I noticed was about the hero who saved me, Spider-man. The technology he wore was way too advanced, especially for the year 2017. After some research, I figured out that the hero recently got the suit. Before, he wore a much simpler suit with little to no technology from what I could tell. Apparently, he got this suit from Tony Stark, otherwise known as Iron Man, when he joined a group called the Avengers. I did think it was a little strange he joined when he mostly worked in New York City, instead of worldwide like the Avengers, though I didn’t really have the whole picture. Speaking of Iron Man, his technology was ridiculously advanced, that and with several mentions of a whole other metal made me wonder. Was I really just in a different time, or if there was more to it?

Eventually, after my research, I realized it was getting late. That was when the realness of this situation hit me. How was I going to get back to my time, back to my home, back to my mom?

There are four rules of quirk theory. One, every quirk has a limit. Two, identical quirks can only happen within familial relationships. Three, besides in cases of the former, no two quirks are identical. Four no one can have more than one quirk. According to rule one, I will return to my time eventually, unless the quirk had some other limit, such as a condition in which I return home, if it was the latter I may never get back home. I shook my head at the thought, the sun setting, and the library closing. I knew I needed to find Spider-man again. He and Iron Man may be my only hope.

Once I knew Spider-man and Iron Man’s connection it was pretty easy to figure out who Spider-man was. Peter Parker, a journalist famous for his picture of the hero, was adopted by Tony Stark around the time Spider-man got his new suit. 

Peter Parker was Spider-man, now all I needed to do was find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes for this chapter.  
> -Surprise! dimension 1 is Marvel, not the cinematic universe, or any particular comic universe, just Marvel.  
> -The series is mostly gonna be used for the other ideas for Izuku to go to, but I wanted to limit myself to nine, since otherwise this fic would never end.  
> -So unless stated otherwise other works in the works the series are non-cannon.  
> -Also this is the only place I'm gonna be putting my works, so umm if you see them other places, that probably not me.  
> -Yes the English is literally just backwards, but I didn't know any other languages!  
> -Peter's wearing the Iron Spider suit, for reference.  
> -I thought it would be interesting for Izuku to slowly figure out the identities of heroes and honestly Spiderman was one of the easiest to figure out a reason for, besides the ones who are publicly known.  
> -There's gonna be some differences in each of the worlds, for instance Peter being adopted by Stark. I'll go more in depth later.  
> Let me know your thoughts!


	3. (S)he who changed the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world shifts.

-He-

Midoryia didn’t know it but his disappearance changed the world. He left an impact he wouldn’t be able to see for some time. When Midoryia didn’t show up to school that day, no teacher cared, despite how unnatural it was for the boy. They all looked at the suspiciously empty seat and ignored it, continuing with their career applications. Katsuki was angry, of course, but as much as he wouldn’t admit it he was worried, in his mind he saw this worry as pity for the worthless nerd. He was worried, the nerd was almost never sick and when he was he tended to try and go to school anyway, if auntie stopped him- he was interrupted from his thoughts fby extras saying that it was impossible to get into the U.A. Cowards, all of them. He wondered how some of them believed they could be a hero. He left that day with his lackeys and went off frustrated and thinking about Deku.

-She-

When Aunt May died, she left an unnoticeable impact on the world. It was a silent natural death, but it was heart shattering for Peter. No one knew that she was Spider-man’s only living relative, and his rock. He spiraled downwards emotionally for months, until he was forced to take a vacation by Iron man. He tried to cope through his work and it hurt him more than anyone else. He ran himself ragged, trying to live up to her, trying to save just one person. Tony helped Peter, eventually adopting him. He grieved his aunt, but eventually a new normal was achieved.

-He-

Izuku didn’t know it, but in another universe where he was never captured by the dampening villain, he accidentally bumped into two strangers, delaying them just enough to run into a purple haired boy by the name of Shinso. In that universe they harassed him earlier than normal, making him go on a different route than he would normally take. This Shinso, however, was harassed later when he made the bold move to state to everyone that he was going to go to U.A. Everyone laughed, treating him and his power like a villain. Later, going down his normal path when he was attacked by a sludge villain, he couldn’t do anything since he couldn’t speak. And then All Might saved him and everything changed.

-She-

Later in the evening Inko sat, waiting hoping for her baby to come home, to return like he always did, but when he didn’t she did what any good parent would, and called the police. The moment she mentioned the word quirkless she was hung up on. There’s a popular phrase that worked exceptionally well for what happened next: Hell hath no fury like a mother scorned. And Inko, now taking up her former mantle as the vigilante Heart-Throb, was going to do everything in her power to save her baby.

-He-

Yagi, as much as the public refused to admit it, was an imperfect person. All heroes were in a sense every hero was. All heroes were humans at heart. He couldn’t show how human he was though, if people realized that he All Might was injured the backlash would be immense. He tried to make the most of his situation, but it wasn’t every day that a lilac haired boy clung to his leg as he jumped, nor was it everyday when he was asked about being a hero even if they had a ‘villainous’ power. Yagi normally claimed that no quirk was villainous, but that was before he had to fight  _ him _ . So he answered a little differently.

Shinso looked up at the now skeletal man, who began explaining his point, “There’s only one quirk in this world I would call villainous, and that quirk is long gone, so yes with your quirk, which isn’t villainous, you can be a hero.”

And honestly, while the answer was different than the expected, and closer to what he hoped for, it was still wrong in a sense.

“So if you saw a four year old with that power, whatever it is, they would be a villain? You’re no better than my bullies-” Shinso was interrupted by an explosion in the distance, noticing that the bottles of sludge in the hero’s pocket were no longer there.  _ Shit. _

-She-

Inko had a call to make one she was dreading, but she had made more than enough precautions and she knew it would be necessary for her son. Of course she tried the less legal method first, but all the camera’s revealed was that her son was hit by someone who made him disappear. The grey skinned girl was the newest current member of Heart-Throb’s fast growing shit list, but that’s neither here nor there. She also tried to figure out what exactly the quirk was. It was pretty easy to rule out invisibility, since that wouldn’t stop her baby from coming home and the assailant made no effort to pick up her Izuku, her thoughts went to a touch-based teleportation quirk, but the only way to know for certain would be with his help. She just hoped wherever Izuku was, he was safe.

-He-

Nezu liked to think of himself as a Mammal who prepared for almost every situation, he says almost because he had no idea how to deal with several hypothetical quirks if they tried to infiltrate the school, such as an emp-like quirk. He was still racking his brain on that. Some ideas came and went, but none were perfect. He liked to prepare for any situation, but what he wasn’t prepared for was a phone call. An  _ unexpected _ phone call. He smiled slightly, picking up out of curiosity.

“Hello Chimera.” And at those words he froze up, because that was the intro Heart-Throb usually used. His smile faltered, but he pressed on.

“May I ask who this is?” He asked, hoping he was wrong.

“Just a Heart-Throb.”

_ Fuck. _

Heart-Throb was many things, she was an infamous vigilante who no one knew the identity of, she was brutal and effective, she was one of the few puzzles Nezu couldn’t solve, and she  _ was  _ retired. The fact that she was talking to him meant an oncoming headache for months.

“My what do I owe the pleasure?” Nezu lied.

“I want to turn myself in.”

...What?

... **_What?_ **

-She-

Inko knew this was going to be a long day, but this really was her only option to find Izuku, so she continued her conversation with Nedzu. The Chimera hadn’t responded for a few seconds, probably overthinking like always.

“Of course, I have a few conditions,” she explained.

“Ah yes that makes sense, I’ll listen to them, but I can’t make any guarantees.” Nedzu explained.

“First I want your help, I have a certain someone who I need to save, no matter what.”

“Oh?” Nezu asked curious if the theory he had was true.

“I’ll send you the video, but this situation is a complicated one.”

And Inko explained to the best of her ability the exact nature of the situation, being careful not to reveal her identity, not that Nezu hadn’t figured it out, but it was important that it was off the record. She wanted her son back more than anything.

“Next, I’d like a reduced sentence, if possible, or at least visitation in the future.”

“Hmm well Heart-throb-san you are correct that this is certainly a situation like any other, but I’ve already found the culprit, but I also have bad news unfortunately.”

“Please, let me hear it.” She sobbed slightly.

“:I have no idea how to get y- this child back. Her quirk is Vanish Which seems to make people disappear for a random amount of times, before coming back with new memories.”

“A dimensional travel quirk?” Inko considered.

“That's a Possibly, her name is-”

-Him-

And deep in the heart of Japan, in the crevices heroes ignored by heroes who had any semblance of spotlight was where the true villains crawled. There, a woman, who Nezu was mere moments from stating the name of, was about to be executed. In front of her pale blue eyes was the faceless figure of her boss, covered head to toe in scars, He seethed in front of her and called out words that chilled her to the bones.

“Do you know what you have done, you’ve made me delay my plans to meet my son! My new protégé!” All For One yelled.

“I’ve seen what you’ve done to your proteges, forcing quirks on them they never should have had, quirks that made them  _ kill their family. _ ”

“Yes, but there’s no way Tomura will believe you, especially after what you’ve done to him.”

-She-

Sunpo, the grey skinned girl currently trapped smiled because she knew she made a difference.

There mere feet away from her was the unconscious form of Tomura, protégé of All For One, his left arm lying further away from the rest of his body, as he slumped over. And she closed her eyes, and black was the last thing she knew.

-He-

Tomura  _ wasn’t _ unconscious, and he had heard every word. But due to his mentors meddling, he wouldn’t remember that. He did, however, manage to write a single word: joint.

-She-

All Inko could do was sob, as she found out her son’s return was completely random, varying from a few weeks to never, but she stayed strong, as she gave Nezu her last request.

_ There was a long list of people she wanted to bring down with her. _

-He-

And back in the universe Izuku was stuck in the boy stood nervously, before knocking politely as the brown haired teenager opened the door for him, likely expecting someone else. THough the hero did his best to hide his surprise, he didn’t do well enough.

“Hi are you Peter Parker?” Izuku asked facetiously, knowing the answer, before whispering, “You know, Spiderman?”

**Author's Note:**

> -Idk where I got the idea for Dampener, but I honestly think it would be interesting to have someone with a power similar to Aizawa's as a villain, even if they're only minor.  
> -Star-spangled glory is now my favorite line.  
> -Yes One for All will still pass on, but to who? Hmmmm.  
> -I'm choosing to keep the dimensions secret until Izuku gets there.  
> -For the record there are going to be nine dimensions.  
> -If you wondering what happened to villain in cannon, lets just say Mirko.  
> -Also Dampener isn't that strong really, he was just using Trigger.  
> -I'm gonna go a bit more in depth into analysis and the setting, but all of this is basically known, but from this point forward it's going to be interesting.  
> -Ten points to anyone who guesses the next world, though there's not really a common theme between them, and not all of them are final. (Particularly, world 5 is up for debate with me, but that's neither here nor there.)


End file.
